nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Source:NetHack 3.1.0/flag.h
Below is the full text to flag.h from the source code of NetHack 3.1.0. To link to a particular line, write [[NetHack 3.1.0/flag.h#line123]], for example. Warning! This is the source code from an old release. For the latest release, see Source code 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)flag.h 3.1 90/22/02 */ 2. /* Copyright © Stichting Mathematisch Centrum, Amsterdam, 1985. */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. #ifndef FLAG_H 6. #define FLAG_H 7. 8. struct flag { 9. #ifdef AMIFLUSH 10. boolean amiflush; /* kill typeahead */ 11. #endif 12. boolean beginner; 13. #ifdef MICRO 14. boolean BIOS; /* use IBM or ST BIOS calls when appropriate */ 15. #endif 16. boolean botl; /* partially redo status line */ 17. boolean botlx; /* print an entirely new bottom line */ 18. boolean cbreak; /* in cbreak mode, rogue format */ 19. boolean confirm; /* confirm before hitting tame monsters */ 20. boolean debug; /* in debugging mode */ 21. #define wizard flags.debug 22. boolean DECgraphics; /* use DEC VT-xxx extended character set */ 23. boolean echo; /* 1 to echo characters */ 24. boolean end_disclose; /* identify inv and props upon exit */ 25. boolean end_own; /* list all own scores */ 26. boolean explore; /* in exploration mode */ 27. #define discover flags.explore 28. boolean female; 29. boolean friday13; /* it's Friday the 13th */ 30. boolean help; /* look in data file for info about stuff */ 31. boolean IBMgraphics; /* use IBM extended character set */ 32. boolean ignintr; /* ignore interrupts */ 33. #ifdef INSURANCE 34. boolean ins_chkpt; /* checkpoint as appropriate */ 35. #endif 36. boolean invlet_constant; /* let objects keep their inventory symbol */ 37. boolean legacy; /* print game entry "story" */ 38. boolean lit_corridor; /* show a dark corr as lit if it is in sight */ 39. boolean made_amulet; 40. boolean move; 41. boolean mv; 42. boolean news; /* print news */ 43. boolean nopick; /* do not pickup objects (as when running) */ 44. boolean null; /* OK to send nulls to the terminal */ 45. boolean num_pad; /* use numbers for movement commands */ 46. boolean pickup; /* whether you pickup or move and look */ 47. #ifdef MAC 48. boolean popup_dialog; /* put queries in pop up dialogs instead of 49. in the message window */ 50. #endif 51. #ifdef MICRO 52. boolean rawio; /* Whether can use rawio (IOCTL call) */ 53. #endif 54. boolean rest_on_space; /* space means rest */ 55. boolean safe_dog; /* give complete protection to the dog */ 56. #ifdef EXP_ON_BOTL 57. boolean showexp; /* show experience points */ 58. #endif 59. #ifdef SCORE_ON_BOTL 60. boolean showscore; /* show score */ 61. #endif 62. boolean silent; /* whether the bell rings or not */ 63. boolean sortpack; /* sorted inventory */ 64. boolean soundok; /* ok to tell about sounds heard */ 65. boolean standout; /* use standout for --More-- */ 66. boolean time; /* display elapsed 'time' */ 67. boolean tombstone; /* print tombstone */ 68. #ifdef TEXTCOLOR 69. boolean use_color; /* use color graphics */ 70. boolean hilite_pet; /* hilight pets on monochome displays */ 71. #endif 72. boolean verbose; /* max battle info */ 73. 74. boolean window_inited; /* true if init_nhwindows() completed */ 75. unsigned end_top, end_around; /* describe desired score list */ 76. unsigned ident; /* social security number for each monster */ 77. unsigned moonphase; 78. #define NEW_MOON 0 79. #define FULL_MOON 4 80. unsigned msg_history; /* hint: # of top lines to save */ 81. unsigned no_of_wizards; /* 0, 1 or 2 (wizard and his shadow) */ 82. /* reset from 2 to 1, but never to 0 */ 83. unsigned run; /* 0: h (etc), 1: H (etc), 2: fh (etc) */ 84. /* 3: FH, 4: ff+, 5: ff-, 6: FF+, 7: FF- */ 85. #ifdef MAC_GRAPHICS_ENV 86. boolean large_font; /* draw in larger fonts (say, 12pt instead 87. of 9pt) */ 88. boolean MACgraphics; /* use Macintosh extended character set, as 89. as defined in the special font HackFont */ 90. #endif 91. }; 92. 93. extern struct flag NEARDATA flags; 94. 95. #endif /* FLAG_H */ flag.h